


Connie's routine

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Robinoids, Training, Weapons, balancing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A look at the daily routine of Connie, and how she's kept up with her training all this time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Connie's routine

>The clock on Connie's desk beeped, bringing a smile to her face. She quickly placed a bookmark in the textbook she was studying from, then closed the cover quickly. Her smile widened as she started to rummage through her dressers, pulling out a familiar training Gi and some wraps for her hands. She quickly slipped out of her pants and shirt and into the outfit, adjusting her hair into a ponytail before she retrieved her sword from where she kept it under her bed.   
>With her training outfit on and her sword in hand, she rushed down the stairs with a smile on her face. The sound of her footsteps drew her mother's attention for a brief moment before she nodded. "Be sure to stay safe!" Priyanka called out to her rushing daughter.  
>"I always do! Be back in a bit!" she waved briefly before heading back towards the door.   
>In front of her home, Lion was waiting, as he always was at this time of day. Connie gently stroked his mane. "You know the deal, double treats when I get back home safely. Let's go Lion!"  
>Lion yawned a little as Connie climbed on. When she was securely on his back, his eyes lit up and he let out a loud roar. A glowing pink portal opened up before them and with a quick lunge, Lion carried Connie into the portal.   
>No matter how many times she traveled by portal, it was still a rush to her. She giggled wildly as they flew through the warp space, another portal opening ahead of them a short time later.   
>As Lion exited the warp space, Connie smiled as she looked around her. Giant strawberries were strewn across the fields around her. "So it's here today? Thanks Lion." She fished out a small piece of meat from her pockets. "Here you go. Your Lion Lickers will come after training is over, but that'll have to do for now. Now where is..."  
>No sooner had Connie started to ponder where today's partner was, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Connie! Finally you arrived! Today, you'll bow to my technological genius, nyehehe!"   
>"We'll see about that Peridot! What have you got for me today?"   
>"Feast you eyes on these!" Peridot smirked as she pulled a remote out of her gem and pushed a button. A low whirling sound started up in a few different directions around the pair.   
>From behind a few giant strawberries, three large Robinoids flew out. They were painted in the usual green that Peridot made her creations in. On the tops of them, a blur of circular movement could be seen, Connie assumed it was their propellers and how they were flying. Attached to their round bodies, each one had six long metal appendages, tipped in sharp claws that gleamed in the sunlight.   
>Connie smirked as she saw them. "Only three today? I expected more from you."  
>"You won't be smiling when I win! While they aren't designed to be lethal, they'll still be more than enough to defeat you!"   
>"We'll see. I'm ready when you are."   
>"Now my creations attack!" Peridot smiled as she pressed a few more buttons on the controls. The robinoids emitted a series of beeps, then started to move around the battlefield.   
>Connie kept her mind clear and her senses sharp. The robinoids wasted no time, their claws clicked together rapidly and their limbs moved around as they started to fly swiftly towards her all at once.   
>As their limbs came closer as they closed the distance and moved into attack range, Connie smirked and quickly ducked and rolled under one. As she sprung up behind them, she noticed that they hadn't crashed into each other as she had thought they would. "Good, that would have been too easy." she thought to herself as she saw the robinoids stop in place and turn around fast.   
>The robinoids were now advancing as one unit instead of separately, which suited Connie better. She grinned widely and prepared for them to get into range of her sword.   
>Her smile faded a little as she noticed two claws on each robinoid started to glow with a blue energy. Her eyes widened for a moment before she jumped out of the way, right as six bolts of blue energy flew towards where she had been standing. The grass where she was was quickly enveloped in a thick sheet of ice.   
>"That's going to make this harder." Connie thought to herself, but she remained determined. She wouldn't let the green inventor get her without more of a fight, and she already had a plan. She quickly started to dash across the field, jumping and weaving as more blue bolts started to fly towards her, covering more of the area in ice. She flinched slightly as one of the bolts clipped her left arm, but still she ran towards one of the larger strawberries.   
>"Hiding won't win the fight for you! You're delaying the inevitable! Victory will be mine today, at last!" Peridot boasted, watching her robiniods continue to fire at Connie, happy that her creations were providing a challenge.   
>Connie finally reached the larger strawberry and scrambled behind it. Smirking, she started to slice into it with her sword, cutting out several pieces and cradling them in one arm. "Now let's hope this works." she muttered to herself before jumping out.  
>As she jumped out, she hurled a piece of strawberry towards one of the robinoids, the piece of fruit colliding with a blue bolt of energy, getting encased in ice and forming a small clear projectile that kept hurling towards the robinoids. The icicle collided with the main body of one, sticking firmly into the hull. Ice started to spread from the impact site, and sparks started flying from the machine.  
>"Nyyyraaaaugh! No!" Peridot cried out as the struck robinoid malfunctioned and fell out of the air, crashing into the ground below. She quickly pressed a few more buttons, causing the ice bolts to stop firing. Just in time too, as Connie had flung two more chunks of strawberry at the machines. Those pieces hit hard against their hulls, creating small dents on them, but ultimately slid off without causing as much damage as the ice encased piece had.  
>Connie still smiled. She figured Peridot would turn off the ice attacks after one of the Robinoids went down, but it was still worth a try. She was down to two now, which was a lot more manageable for her. Dashing quickly, she started to close the gap between her and the robinoids.   
>Without their long range attack, the robinoids were left with just their claws to attack. Connie weaved between the strikes the robinoids threw out, wincing a bit as a claw scrapped her left leg, but bringing her sword down upon three of the six limbs that had shot towards her, cutting them clean off. They flopped to the ground, twitching for a moment before the power in them faded.   
>Sparks were flying from the severed limbs as they returned, and the other six shot out towards Connie, moving around more than what the previous set had. Connie had to use her sword to deflect the strikes of two of the limbs this time, white two more soared past her harmlessly, and the last two made more solid hits on her arms. She let out a little cry as she felt the sharp claws grab her, cutting her arms a little in the process.   
>Gritting her teeth, she quickly severed the connection of the hands that had grabbed her, as well as two more of the limbs as they retreated. The claws remained clamped in place for a moment before they opened up and fell to the ground, trickles of her blood following with them. Connie pushed herself harder, closing the distance between her and the main body of the machines as the other two limbs returned.  
>As the limbs reached the main body of the robinoids once more, Connie had arrived right behind them. It was over. With a yell and two slashes, the main bodies of the robinoids were cut in half, staying in the air for a moment before the propellers stopped turning and all four pieces fell to the field below. Connie smirked triumphantly as she turned to look at Peridot. "I win."  
>Peridot let out an annoyed sigh before she smiled. "I thought I had you that time. Excellent work Connie! While my technological genius has fallen short of victory, I trust it was satisfactory practice?"  
>"Yeah, that was a good practice and a great challenge! I look forward to what you come up with for next time! Do you need some help cleaning up here?"   
>"No, I'll be fine. I brought some spare robinoids to help transport the wrecked ones back to Little Homeschool." Peridot pressed a few buttons, summoning two more robinoids to the field. Their bodies opened up as the two arms on each one started picking up pieces and storing them away.   
>"Alright. Thanks for the practice Peridot, I appreciate it."  
>"No problem, nyehehe! Would you like to know who you're facing tomorrow?"  
>Connie shook her head. "Like I told you, I'd rather it be a surprise each day. Keeps me guessing, you know?"  
>Peridot shrugged "Suit yourself. Good luck tomorrow."  
>"Thanks. See you soon!"   
>With that, Connie's training was over for the day. She quickly bandaged up her scrapes and looked around for Lion. As soon as she found him, she climed onto his back with a smile. "C'mon, let's go home. Time for your treat."


End file.
